


Pride and Perplexity

by ButterscotchCandybatch



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is reading something. John will be sorry he looked.</p><p>(In my usual drabble style of tagless dialogue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Perplexity

“Sherlock, what are you reading?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t slam my laptop shut like that, it’s bad for the hinges. What were you researching?”

“Oh, Project Gutenberg has lots of useful Public Domain documents.”

“You’re evading my question. Answer me, or I throw your liver in the bin.”

“Oh, all right. I was reading some classic literature.”

“A novel? The great Sherlock Holmes was wasting time reading fiction?”

“Jane Austen is not just fiction! I’ve always rather fancied myself as Mr Darcy, and you are quite witty in your own way.”

“Are you suggesting I’m _Lizzie Bennet?”_

“If the bonnet fits, John…”


End file.
